


Weekend: Saturday

by jaekayelle



Series: Weekend [2]
Category: JAG
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harm and Clay's weekend antics continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend: Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the individual titles and the addition of a fourth story to the trilogy, Thursday is actually the last story in the series. So, please read in order Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Thursday.
> 
>  
> 
> A little rimming goes on in this one. Barely enough to mention.

When Clay woke up it was dark in the bedroom. The digital readout on the bedside clock told him it was nearly four a.m. His stomach growled hungrily, reminding him that he'd missed dinner. He started to get up, but the arm around his chest held him fast, and his left leg was tangled with two others. The arm and the legs were hairy and male.

Rabb.

Rabb was spooning him.

Clay lay still because it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. He liked spooning with his partners, but usually he was the one on the outside of the embrace. His back was very warm, pressed as it was against Harm's chest, the light dusting of hair tickling his shoulder blades. He concentrated on following the warmth downward, and felt Harm's erection prodding him in the lower back. Shifting just…..like….. that made it slide sideways to rest between his ass cheeks. He moved back a bit, trapping it between their bodies. Harm stirred in his sleep and pressed even closer, his arm tightening its hold.

Clay moved experimentally, wanting to get that cock right where he wanted it, knowing that if Harm was awake he most likely wouldn't go along with the plans Clay had for him. The hard tip poked him very close to the place that ached for it.

Webb reached behind and grasped Harm's cock.

"What are you doing?" Rabb spoke in his ear.

"Getting frustrated," Clay quipped, releasing his prize. Rabb removed his arms from around him, withdrawing one to rest on top of the comforter and tucking the other hand under his pillow. Clay turned over to face him.

They just looked at one another. Neither knew what to say.

Finally, Rabb, presumably unable to stand the silence, while Clay could remain quiet for a very long time, said, "Sorry about that."

"For what are you apologizing?" Clay was curious. "Getting a hard on? It's natural, you know that."

A rush of colour flushed Harm's face. Clay took note. Rabb was a bit on the bashful side.

"No. For holding you like that…in my sleep."

"It was nice."

"You didn't mind?"

Raising a hand, Clay drifted his fingertips along Harm's cheekbone, causing the other man to flinch.

"Shh."

An expression of confusion flitted across Harm's features. He drew back and then rolled over, swinging his legs out from under the covers, and got out of bed. Clay watched him walk away, admiring the tight, naked ass. Harm went into the bathroom, and paused just inside the door without looking back.

"I'm taking a shower," he stated.

"Help yourself," Clay replied mildly, absurdly pleased that Harm was showing some of his true self. The uncertainty from before was annoying.

The door closed.

Clay waited until he heard the shower start up. He got out of bed and walked to the door, listening for the sound of the shower door sliding open and then closed. When it happened he went into the bathroom.

Rabb's body was a blurry shape on the other side of the glass. Clay watched as Harm stepped under the spray before he made his move. He slid the glass partition back and stepped into the tub behind Harm.

Rabb spun around, almost losing his footing on the slippery bottom of the tub. Reaching out automatically, Clay caught him by the elbow and steadied him. When he saw how uncomfortable the other man was he released him. Rabb's jaw was tight.

"I'd like to shower alone."

"What's the fun in that?" Webb asked.

"We had our fun. I just want to shower and go."

Disappointed, Clay flicked his gaze down between Harm's legs. The Commander's erection was nearly at full mast.

"Wouldn't you rather leave here satisfied?"

Tensing even more, Rabb asked with anger, or perhaps something else, making his voice shake, "Why are you doing this?"

"I think the answer is evident." He made a vague gesture toward himself. His cock was brushing his belly.

Harm followed the motion with his eyes, then jerked his stare back up to Clay's face.

"What's the problem, Harm?" Clay asked. "You were okay with this earlier."

"I thought this was just about sex."

Puzzled, Clay answered, "It is. What are you getting at?"

"You…touching me that way."

"What way? When I grabbed your dick?" He really didn't understand now. If Rabb wanted sex without them touching private parts, he wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish it. There were ways, though.

"No. When you touched my face."

Clay stared. He thought he got it now. "You don't want the intimacy?"

"It should just be sex."

"Why? Is it because I'm a man? You don't like that part of it, unless it's with a woman? I happen to like the intimacy. I also like," he moved closer, "kissing."

He leaned up and brushed his lips against Harm's the way he did earlier before they got as far as the bedroom. "And I think you like it, too," he said, drawing back. "You are good at it, you know."

Harm stared at him. Then with a groan, losing whatever battle he'd been silently fighting, he reached out. He grasped Clay by the upper arms and pulled him up next to his body. Bending, he put his mouth on Clay's and kissed him hard. Clay slipped his tongue into the warm haven and took his time exploring.

"You're good at it, too," Harm ground out when they took a breath. "So good…"

Winding one arm around Harm's neck brought Clayton's body tight against the taller man. His aching arousal rubbed into the thicket of hair between Harm's legs, grazing the hard length. Shoving his pelvis forward, Clay made it happen again. A low groan escaped one of them. He didn't know who made the sound.

"Still have regrets?" he whispered. His free hand was on Harm's hip, the fingers walking across wet skin to cup one tight, rounded buttock. He used the motion to pull Harm closer.

In response, Harm bucked against him.

"Slowly. We have all the time we need." Clay soothed.

Stepping back, he reached for the bar of soap. Keeping his gaze locked with Harm's, he raised lather in the palms of his hands, then began to soap circles across Harm's chest and arms. His eyelids falling half-shut, Rabb tilted his head back when Webb's hand ventured across his abdomen. Watching him, Clay chose then to get behind Harm and soap his back. Making a small noise of dissatisfaction low in his throat, Harm dutifully turned around when urged to do so. Clay reached down and covered Harm's legs with sudsy foam, going down the outside and coming back up on the inside. The side of his hand brushed against Harm's balls, making the other man hiss. Clay did it twice.

"Sorry."

Glaring, Harm said, "Sure you are. Give me the soap."

Clay gave it up willingly; looking forward to whatever payback he was about to receive.

"Lean against the wall. Put your hands up on it."

"What are you going to do, frisk me?" Clayton asked. He now had his hands over his head and braced against the wall, his back exposed and his legs spread. Harm slipped his soapy hands over Clay's shoulders and down his arms, then came back to ease down his sides. He skipped the middle and went directly to his legs, as Clay had done to him. Harm took his time washing Webb's body. When the exploring hands got to his hips, sliding around to his ass, Clay was having a difficult time standing still. Harm lathered the firm, rounded skin, before putting his hands between Clay's legs. He touched the heavy sac, massaging gently at first, then working it with intent. It forced Clay to plant his feet more solidly or his knees were going to buckle.

Harm stepped up closely behind him so that their bodies touched, water from the overhead spray coursing down their backs. Reaching around, he took Clay's cock in hand and soaped it from root to tip and back again. He did it again and again until Clay began thrusting in time with the sweeps of Harm's hand. Rabb's cock rubbed up against Clay's lower back then down. They rocked back and forth against each other, not quite fucking, their actions growing more frenzied. Clay was so lost in the sensation of Harm's hand pumping him that he didn't notice when Harm stopped pushing against his back. He kept thrusting into the makeshift channel, his balls getting hot. They had drawn tightly up against his body. He was so close. He came, yelling, spilling his seed over Harm's hand. Some of it splattered against the shower wall.

Clay sagged, holding himself upright through determination only. Harm wound an arm around his waist and held him while he descended from his orgasm. When he stopped trembling, he turned around in the embrace and kissed Harm fully on the lips.

"Thank you."

Harm's expression showed that he was pleased he'd made Clay come yet seemed troubled.

Glancing down, Webb saw Harm's unrelieved erection straining between them.

"Let me take care of that." His hands on the lean body, he dropped to his knees. Keeping one hand on Harm's hip, he gripped the rock hard organ in his other hand. Glancing up, he noticed Harm steady himself against the wall. After a slight hesitation, Harm dropped one hand to rest lightly in Clay's hair. His fingers moved, urging Clay to do something.

"God, Webb! Hurry up!" He was watching with both eyes wide open.

Licking the vein underneath seemed to make Harm happy, so he did it again before taking the other man into his mouth. He sucked on him like he was a raspberry Popsicle. Rabb tried not to thrust but couldn't completely stop himself. Webb let him do it, moving his head in rhythm with Harm, but keeping him from getting too wild by holding his hips. Rabb was still watching, an unidentifiable expression in his eyes as he looked down at the man in front of him.

It took less than a minute and Rabb gushed hot spunk down Clay's throat. Webb swallowed it all. When Harm was spent, his softening cock slipped out of its home. Clay stood up.

Harm looked a bit worn around the edges.

"Let's get out of here. The water's getting cold," Clay made sure they both rinsed off, and then he twisted the faucet knobs, shutting off the water.

They emerged from the shower stall and quickly towelled off. Clay took a fluffy white robe off the hook on the back of the door and pulled it on. As he tied it closed, Harm asked, "Do you have another robe, or are you going to make me walk around in a towel?" He had knotted the towel around his hips.

Clay considered the question.

"I'd rather you not wear anything."

Harm seemed unsure how to take that and settled for looking pleased. Clay thought that maybe he just wasn't used to another man coming on to him yet.

"I've got another robe you can wear."

"How short is it?" Rabb asked, following him into the bedroom. "I'm not going to wear something that barely covers my ass."

"I'm surprised, Harm. You sound like you think I would actually do something like that to you." Clay smiled slightly.

"Just being careful. I never know what you'll do."

Pulling the terry cloth robe out of the closet, Clay handed it over. Harm put it on. It hung to his knees.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"I'm starving. We seem to have missed dinner. You want anything?" Clay headed for the kitchen with Harm following.

"Dinner?" Harm glanced at the wall clock. "It's closer to breakfast now."

"I can make breakfast."

"Just as long as it's edible."

"Sit. Stay out of my way." Clay went to the fridge and pulled out eggs, bread, and milk. Working efficiently, he soon had the table set and French toast underway. When it was ready he took the plates to the table where he already had syrup and jam waiting. "Eat."

Laughing, Harm said, "We're down to monosyllables now?"

"Yes." Clay smiled and bit into a forkful of toast.

They ate in silence, both of them needing to replenish the energy they'd expended.

Finally Rabb set his fork down on his empty plate. "Excellent."

"Thanks."

When Webb got up to put the dishes in the sink, Rabb picked up his own plate and followed.

"So, now what?" He leaned back against the counter, putting his hands at his sides. "You sucked me off twice and you fed me. What do we do for an encore?"

"I've got a few ideas." Clay rinsed off their plates, then left them in the sink.

"I'm sure you do." Harm was more at ease than he'd been since they had started this encounter.

Webb was relieved. It meant now he wouldn't have to work so hard. Just as he was thinking that, Harm lifted his right hand and began playing with the damp, curling hair on the back of Clay's head. He twisted one strand around his fingers. Clay turned his face so that his cheek rubbed against Harm's hand.

"You're kind of a tactile guy, aren't you?" Rabb commented.

Clay shrugged. "I guess I am." He dried his hands on a towel then put his arms around Harm's waist and leaned on him, his face tilted up slightly.

Bending his head, Harm touched his lips to Clay's. They spent a few moments softly kissing, just kissing.

"I could get used to that. The kissing, I mean."

"Good." Clay kissed him again, and then drew back reluctantly, sensing something through the kiss. He studied Harm's face.

"I think we need to talk. You look like you have something on your mind."

He took Harm's hand in his, leading him to the living room. They sat on the couch. Clay pulled one leg up under himself so that he sat facing Harm.

He didn't speak, knowing that Harm would say what he wanted when he was ready.

Harm studied his hands in his lap then the paintings on the wall. Finally, with his eyes fixed on the baby grand piano, he asked, "How long have you been….?" He stopped.

"How long have I been sleeping with men?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see. I lost my virginity to an older woman when I was fifteen. She was sixteen. She lost hers at the same time, I might add. Her family and mine were friends. When I was seventeen, I found myself attracted to her twenty-two year old brother. He liked me, too, we found a place where we could be alone and, well, you can guess the rest."

"So, what about those blondes I've seen you with?"

"I like men and women. Some of the ladies you've seen in my company were covers for my job. Some were actual dates. Anything else you want to know?"

"Sorry," Harm said. "I don't mean to be nosey. Just trying to understand."

"Well, what about you? No secret attractions?"

"I…uh, no. Not really."

"Not even for me?" Clay tried to see into Harm's downcast eyes.

Harm looked up, realized that Clay was teasing, and said, "Not that I was aware of…until yesterday."

"Relax, Harm. I caught you by surprise. It's normal to be confused now." He smiled slightly. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't had some kind of," he paused, "interest in me sexually, whether you knew it or not."

"I guess I figured that out. It is so damned confusing, but I'll cope."

"I can help," Clay said cheerfully.

That remark made Rabb laugh out loud. "I was sort of hoping you would."

Clay stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go to bed."

"I don't think I can do it again this soon. Maybe if you give me some of whatever vitamins you're taking."

Laughing, Webb said, "I just meant we can go back to sleep. Not even Viagra would help now," he said regretfully. He yawned. "Probably takes too long to work anyway."

Harm accepted the proffered hand. "In that case, yeah, let's go back to bed."

They took turns brushing their teeth in the bathroom, Harm using a new toothbrush that Clay gave him. They settled into bed again, instinctively moving to the middle of the bed so that they lay skin next to skin.

Just as Clay's eyes began to close, his cheek resting against Harm's shoulder, he heard, "What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"What we've been doing is fine with me."

"Good."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time they awoke it was late Saturday afternoon. Clay opened his eyes to find Harm stroking him from chest to belly with the flat of his palm. Rolling over, Clay got on top of Harm and laid full length on him. He rubbed his groin against Harm's. The man under him groaned as they slid together, his eyes shutting.

"Look at me, Harm. I want to see your eyes when you come." Clay rose up on his hands, thrusting harder.

Rabb opened his eyes and kept them fixed on Clay's as his cock slid the length of his partner's erection. He grabbed Clay by the arms, hanging on for his life. His knees were raised and heels braced into the mattress as he thrust, too.

"I can't stop…I'm going to come!"

"Let it happen…" Clay struggled to keep the rhythm smooth, but it was getting wilder.

Harm gushed a white stream between them. Seeing that made Clay climax, too, and his seed mingled with Harm's all over their chests. Lowering himself on shaking arms, Clay licked one big swipe through the sticky mess.

His chest heaving, Harm said, "Now look what you made me do. We need another shower."

Grinning, Clay said, "Good thing I paid my water bill."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shower they got frisky again. Webb made Harm stand against the wall and got down behind him. He pushed the legs apart and began exploring the area between them with his tongue. When he inserted it into that puckered opening, Rabb bucked against the intrusion, crying out in surprise. Feeling around, Clay discovered that his partner was hard again.

Looking down at himself, Rabb exclaimed, "Damn! What the hell did you do? That feels so good."

Clay put one hand on Rabb's cock and one on his own which was also mostly erect. With his tongue still probing Harm's ass, he jerked them both off at the same time. Clay released Harm and sat back, too drained to get up off the shower floor.

Harm sank slowly down to join him. "That took concentration."

"I can pat my head and rub my tummy at the same time."

"I have no doubts that you can. What time of day is it anyway?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Harm thought about it. "I guess I don't need to know."

They grinned tiredly at the thought that it really didn't matter at all.

~ end ~


End file.
